The Haunted One
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: Shion Kaito baru saja pindah ke sebuah kota kecil di pedalaman. Karena beberapa alasan, dia terpaksa harus tinggal di sebuah 'apartemen tua' yang terletak jauh dari kota... Sejak awal, dia sudah mendapat firasat buruk soal apartemen itu... Tapi dia belum tau, 'makhluk' apa yang menghuni apartemen itu, serta 'misteri' tentang apartemen tua itu...


**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid. I only own the idea for this story~**

* * *

**#1-**

**-The Murderer-**

* * *

—_The murderer stood before me. With a pair of bloody-red eyes, she grinned and said, "Found you~"—_

* * *

**-.-**

**~Chapter 1~**

Suara orang-orang serta kereta yang lalu-lalang memenuhi telingaku.  
Aku berjalan secara hati-hati, agar tidak bertubrukan dengan orang-orang yang berlarian mengejar kereta mereka.

Saat ini, aku, Shion Kaito, sedang berada di depan stasiun kereta api.

Stasiun ini tidak besar, sama seperti kota tempatku berada sekarang — hanya sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di pedalaman.

Dari yang kudengar, pendidikan di kota ini cukup bagus dan terkenal. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di tempat ini.

.

—22:30—

.

'_Eh? Sudah selarut ini? Gawat! Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari penginapan!'_

.

-Dan dengan itu, aku pun bergegas mencari taksi.

Sebenarnya sekolah baru akan dimulai 1 bulan lagi… Tapi aku ingin datang terlebih dahulu agar dapat lebih mengenal kota ini.

.

"Taksi!" teriakku seraya melambaikan tanganku pada taksi yang melaju ke arahku.

Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depanku.  
Supir taksi itu turun dan membantuku memasukkan barang bawaanku ke bagasi — tidak banyak, hanya sebuah koper dan tas ransel yang cukup besar.

Setelah selesai memasukkan barang, aku pun naik ke dalam taksi dan duduk di bangku belakang supir.

Supir taksi yang sudah paruh baya itu menatapku dari kaca spion dengan matanya yang berwarna 'merah menyala'.

Dengan suara serak yang terdengar 'aneh' di telingaku, dia bertanya,  
"Ke mana tujuan anda, Tuan?"

.

'_Entah kenapa… Aku mendapat firasat buruk…'_

.

Dengan gugup, aku menjawab,  
"Eh, umm… B-Bisa tolong bawa saya ke… Penginapan yang… Murah?"

.

'_Yah, aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk biaya penginapan.'_

.

Sekilas, aku melihat supir taksi itu menyeringai dari kaca spion. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berkata,  
"Sesuai permintaan anda, Tuan."

Supir taksi itu pun melajukan taksinya melalui jalanan yang sepi.

Lalu, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangku.

.

'_Aneh… Padahal tadi aku sudah tidur di kereta…'  
'Kenapa sekarang aku mengantuk lagi?'_

.

Tanpa kusadari, perlahan… Aku pun terlelap…

—

* * *

—

"…an? Tuan? Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai."

.

'_Ah? Sudah sampai?'_

.

Aku membuka mataku.

Supir taksi itu menatapku dengan sepasang mata merahnya dari luar kaca pintu di sebelahku.

Dia membukakan pintu, dan aku pun keluar dari taksi.  
Aku mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari bagasi, dan memperhatikan bangunan di hadapanku.

.

_Sebuah apartemen bertingkat.  
Bangunannya nampak sangat tua.  
Dindingnya terbuah dari batu bata hitam yang tersusun rapi, dan di beberapa bagian sudah diselimuti dengan lumut serta tanaman-tanaman liar.  
Bangunan ini cukup tinggi. Kira-kira ada sekitar 20 lantai atau lebih.  
Anehnya, lantai paling atas hanya berupa setengah bangunan… Sepertinya tidak selesai dibangun…_

_Halamannya tidak begitu luas, dan nampak tidak terurus.  
Tanaman liar ada di mana-mana. Dan di beberapa bagian, rumputnya bahkan sudah hampir mencapai lutut.  
Aku juga tidak melihat kendaraan yang diparkirkan di sekitar sini…_

_Bangunan ini terletak di pinggir jalan.  
Di seberang jalan adalah hutan.  
Di sebelah kiri dan kanan bangunan adalah beberapa bangunan tua yang tampaknya juga tidak terurus…_

_Jujur saja,  
Suasana disini sangat menyeramkan…_

'_Ah, haruskah aku mencari tempat lain?'_

—23:30—

'_Sudah selarut ini…'  
'Yah… Apa boleh buat...'  
'Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?'_

.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan dompetku, lalu berbalik menghadap taksi untuk membayar,

Tapi…

Taksi itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"E-?! A-Apa yang terjadi?! Aku tidak mendengar suara mesin sama sekali! Ke mana perginya taksi itu?!"

Aku melirik ke kanan-kiri jalan.  
Tapi tetap saja, taksi itu tidak ada lagi.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tetesan air yang membasahiku.

_Hujan?_

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, aku pun membawa barang-barangku dan masuk ke dalam 'apartemen' di hadapanku.

—

* * *

_—_

_-Kring Kring-_

Bel pintu masuk berbunyi saat pintu dibuka — menandakan bahwa ada orang yang masuk.

Ruang depan, yang biasanya disebut _lobby_ ini hanya berupa ruangan kosong dengan sederet sofa di setiap ujung sisi ruangan.

Suasana di dalam kurang lebih sama seperti di luar. Hanya saja, di dalam sini tidak se-seram di luar.

Lantainya di semen, dan di sepanjang dinding batu, tergantung lukisan-lukisan yang indah.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah meja kayu — yang menurutku adalah meja resepsionis — yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Seorang gadis menyambutku di situ.  
Rambut panjangnya berwarna nyaris-putih yang berubah menjadi warna pelangi di bagian bawahnya.  
Di atas meja di hadapannya terdapan papan nama bertuliskan **"****MAYU****"**.

Melihat kedatanganku, gadis itu menyeringai, lalu bertanya,  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

.

'_Entah kenapa… Aku mendapat firasat buruk… Lagi…'_

.

"Erm… A-Aku ingin memesan kamar…"

Gadis bernama Mayu itu membalik-balikkan halaman buku besar berwarna hitam di hadapannya, mengambil pulpen, lalu bertanya lagi,  
"Nama?"

"Kaito. Shion Kaito."

Mendengar namaku, gadis itu tertegun dan terdiam sejenak.  
Dia menatapku selama beberapa detik, tertawa kecil, lalu menuliskan namaku di bukunya.

"Shion Kaito? Nama yang menarik." Kata gadis itu sambil menulis namaku.

Dia menulisnya dengan _tinta merah_.  
Nama-nama di atas namaku juga ditulis dengan tinta merah…  
Hanya saja, kebanyakan nama di atasku sudah dicoret dengan tanda silang.  
Hanya beberapa yang belum.

.

'_Apa maksudnya?'_

.

Setelah menulis namaku, dia membuka lacinya, mengambil sebuah kunci, lalu memberikannya padaku, sambil berkata,  
"Ini kunci kamar anda, Tuan. Kamar anda ada di lantai 13, nomor 49."

.

'_Ehh-? 13? 4? 9?'  
'Kenapa semuanya angka sial?!'_

.

Aku ragu-ragu antara menerima kunci itu atau meminta pertukaran kamar.

Melihat reaksiku, gadis itu berkata dengan nada dingin,  
"Hanya itu satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa, Tuan. Kamar lainnya sudah **penuh**." Kata gadis itu, dengan penekanan pada kata '_penuh_'.

.

'_Penuh? Apa maksudnya?'  
'Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali di dalam sini…'  
'Kalau apartemen ini penuh, bukannya seharusnya suasana di sini lebih ramai?'_

.

Dengan terpaksa, aku menerima kunci kamarku.

Aku mengambil dompetku, lalu bertanya,  
"Umm… Berapa biaya yang harus kubayar?"

Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu menjawab,  
"Tidak perlu, biaya menginap di sini gratis!"

.

'_Haa-?!'_

.

"A-Apa maksudmu?!"

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, biaya menginap di sini gratis. Anda tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun, Tuan."

"E? Ahh… Yahh… B-Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Aku membawa barang-barangku menuju lift.  
Ada 3 lift di sini. Masing-masing dengan angka "1", "2" dan "3" di atasnya.

Anehnya,

Saat sampai di depan lift nomor "2", pintu lift itu terbuka sendiri… Padahal tidak ada orang di dalamnya! Dan aku tidak menekan tombol apapun!

.

'_Eh? Lift otomatis?'  
'Tapi tidak mungkin bangunan tua seperti ini mempunyai lift otomatis…'_

.

Karena terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, aku pun memasuki lift itu, dan menekan angka "13".

Sebelum pintu lift menutup sepenuhnya, aku bisa melihat gadis resepsionis tadi menyeringai padaku.

—

* * *

—

Dinding lift ini normal, terbuat dari besi aluminium. Tapi entah kenapa, hawa di dalam lift ini terasa sangat dingin, padahal lift ini tidak ber-AC.

Tombol lantai di lift ini berbentuk lingkaran, menunjukkan angka "1" sampai "23", berjejer dari bawah ke atas.  
Tapi, di atas tombol lantai "23", terdapat sebuah tombol yang tidak bertuliskan angka di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah tombol kosong.

.

'_Dari yang kulihat sebelumnya, sepertinya bangunan ini belum selesai dibangun..'  
'Jadi berarti tombol kosong ini menunjukkan lantai teratas yang masih setengah dibangun itu?'_

.

'_Ting.'_

.

Bel lift berbunyi saat angka di atas pintu lift menunjukkan angka "13".  
Pintu lift pun terbuka, menampakkan suasana lantai 13.

Di hadapanku adalah sebuah koridor yang cukup panjang, dan _gelap_.  
Lampu yang ada di sepanjang koridor kebanyakan sudah padam. Yang lainnya hanya menghasilkan cahaya remang-remang, dan berkedip terus-menerus.

.

'_Ahh… Koridor…'  
'Aku benci koridor…'_

.

Sekali lagi, hawa dingin kembali menyelimutiku.

Sambil memberanikan diri, aku menarik koperku dan berjalan menelusuri koridor.  
Pintu lift tertutup dibelakangku.

Di sepanjang koridor, aku bisa mencium seberkas 'aroma busuk' dari kanan dan kiriku.

Setiap pintu kamar terbuat dari kayu, yang di depannya terukir besar nomor masing-masing kamar — atau, lebih tepatnya, 'dikikis' dengan pisau.

.

'_49… 49… Kamar 49 di sebelah mana?'_

.

Aku berjalan semakin jauh memasuki koridor.  
'Aroma busuk' yang kurasakan tidak kunjung hilang… Dan aku juga tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar sini…

.

'_Ini terlalu sepi…'_

.

'_Aroma yang aneh…'  
'Ini bukan aroma sampah… Tapi aroma 'daging busuk'…'_

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di ujung koridor.  
Dan akhirnya aku menemukan kamar nomor 49.

Terletak di sebelah kiri, di ujung koridor.  
Angka "49" terukir jelas di depan pintu.

Aku mengeluarkan kunci kamarku dari saku, memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, lalu memutarnya — menimbulkan suara _klik_.

Aku memutar gagang pintu — berbentuk bulat dan berwarna putih, yang terasa dingin di tanganku — lalu mendorongnya untuk membuka pintu.

.

'_Kriett…'_

.

Pintu kamar berdecit saat aku membukanya.

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama di koridor, aku menarik koperku masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintunya.

Dan untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, hawa dingin kembali menyelimutiku.

Di dalam kamar ini terlalu gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Aku meraba-raba dinding di samping pintu untuk mencari tombol lampu.

Dan ketika tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tombol, aku pun langsung menekannya.

'_Klik.'_

Lampu gantung yang terletak di langit-langit langsung menyala.

Aku terpana melihat keadaan kamar ini.  
Benar-benar berbeda dari bagian luarnya.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ berwarna hitam dengan corak merah.  
Lampu gantung di langit-langit yang berukuran cukup besar menambah kesan 'mewah' pada kamar ini.  
Di sebelah kiri tempat tidur, terdapat lemari kayu yang cukup besar. Di sebelah kanan, terdapat meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu, yang juga berukuran cukup besar.  
Dinding kamar dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan pemandangan yang indah, dan di setiap sudut kamar terdapat tanaman pot yang nampak terawat.  
Pada dinding belakang di kedua sisi tempat tidur, terdapat jendela kaca yang cukup besar, dan di atasnya terdapat lubang ventilasi, yang menjadi sumber udara di kamar ini.

Aku meletakkan koper serta ranselku di samping tempat tidur.

Hujan di luar semakin deras… Petir mulai menyambar-nyambar…

Karena terlalu lelah untuk beres-beres, aku merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur.  
Aku menekan tombol lampu yang terdapat di samping tempat tidur — mematikan lampu gantung di langit-langit.  
Cahaya bulan dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar dari luar — yang masuk melalui jendela — menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan.

Angin malam yang masuk dari ventilasi, serta suasana kamar ini membuatku mengantuk.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun terlelap…

* * *

—

—03:00—

—

…

Sebuah suara membangunkanku.  
Karena keadaan kamar yang gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya…

Suara tangisan seorang wanita…  
Tangisan pelan yang samar-samar kudengar dari ruangan kamar di sebelahku…  
Tangisan yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan…

Suara hujan yang semakin deras menyamarkan suaranya,  
Tapi aku masih bisa sedikit mendengarnya .

Suara tangisan itu berubah menjadi suara pekikan, lalu menjadi suara teriakan yang ditahan…

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara _kaca pecah_, diikuti dengan suara seperti _tulang yang patah_, serta suara _tebasan pedang_ seperti saat '_memotong daging_'.

Suara_ tebasan_ itu terdengar _beberapa kali_…

Lalu terdengar suara debaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang _menghantam dinding batu_.

Lalu,

Hening.

Tangisan itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, atau apa yang terjadi di kamar sebelah.

Aku memang sudah mendapat firasat buruk sejak pertama masuk ke apartemen ini…  
Bahkan sebelum aku datang ke sini, aku sudah mendapat firasat buruk…

.

Terdengar suara decitan pintu yang dibuka perlahan dari kamar sebelah, diikuti dengan suara debaman pintu yang ditutup kembali.

Dari luar kamar, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara tapak kaki yang diseret.

Suara tapak kaki itu berhenti _tepat di depan_ pintu kamarku.

.

'_Lari! Lari! Lari!'  
'Aku harus pergi dari sini!'_

-Itulah yang kupikirkan.

Tapi…

Aku tidak bisa bergerak dari posisi tidurku.  
Bukan hanya karena takut, tapi karena tubuhku memang tidak bisa digerakkan…  
Seolah-olah sekujur tubuhku diikat dengan tali…

.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang terjadi selama beberapa detik.  
Beberapa detik yang menentukan hidup-mati ku.

.

Hingga akhirnya,

Aku mendengar suara gagang pintu yang diputar perlahan.  
Dan aku melihat gagang pintu kamarku yang juga berputar perlahan, seirama dengan suara yang kudengar.

Lalu,

Perlahan-lahan, pintu kamarku terbuka.  
Semakin lama, semakin lebar — menampakkan kegelapan yang mencekam di koridor luar. Entah kenapa, lampu koridor yang sebelumnya menyala, sekarang tidak menyala sama sekali.

—Dalam hati aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak mengunci pintu kamarku.

Awan menutupi cahaya bulan di luar — membuat keadaan kamar ini gelap total — sehingga walaupun pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, aku masih tidak bisa melihat wajah 'pembunuh' itu.

—Mungkin masih terlalu cepat untuk menuduhnya sebagai 'pembunuh'. Tapi, suara-suara yang sudah kudengar jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa seseorang telah 'dibunuh' di kamar sebelah.

Aku mendengar kembali suara tapak kaki yang diseret, perlahan _memasuki kamarku_, dan _mendekat ke tempat tidurku_.

Aku masih belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku jelas-jelas bisa melihat siluet orang yang berjalan mendekatiku.

Dan dia sekarang berada _tepat disampingku_.

Siluet itu tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara selama beberapa detik.

Hingga akhirnya,

Cahaya dari petir yang menyambar-nyambar menampakkan wajah 'sang pembunuh'.

Walaupun sekilas, aku bisa melihat semuanya.

Dia berdiri di depanku. Seorang gadis. Matanya berwarna merah darah, dan rambut _teal _nya yang sangat panjang diikat _twin tail_.

Dia mengenakan _yukata _sederhana berwarna hitam, dengan sedikit corak merah gelap di sekitarnya. (warna merah itu... Itu_ corak_ atau_ darah_?)

Tangan kanannya memegang sebilah _katana _hitam panjang.  
'Darah' menetes dari ujung katana itu.

Dia menyeringai lebar kepadaku, menampakkan gigi-giginya, seraya berkata,  
"Aku menemukanmu~"

Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat.  
Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan lari dari tempat ini.  
Tapi, seluruh tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan.

Gadis itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke wajahku.

Karena takut, aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

Lalu, aku merasakan suatu rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku.

Sakit.  
Sangat-SANGAT sakit.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka kembali mataku.

Rasanya seolah-olah aku ditarik dengan paksa menuju alam bawah sadarku.

Dan karena tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan, aku pun terlelap.

.

—Untuk sementara, atau untuk selamanya? —

—

* * *

***End of Chapter 1***

***to be continued***


End file.
